


A Fourth...?

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [83]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur thinks he might be pregnant with baby #4! He tries to be sneaky about taking the test but the kids keep trying to get into the bathroom. Eames finally makes his way in and he panics with Arthur until the test comes up negative.





	A Fourth...?

“Dadda! Edward won’t let me play with him outside!”

Arthur sighed as he looked up and saw his own reflection in the mirror of his bathroom cabinet. He looked towards the closed door and said,

“Okay, I’ll deal with it in a minute, just let dadda finish up!”

He could see Briar Rose’s shadow leave the door and Arthur sighed again. As he looked at the mirror again, he began to have flashbacks. Suddenly he was back in Paris, feeling sick to his stomach with morning sickness and anxiety as he looked at the unopened pregnancy test.

He started feeling symptoms again. Having gone through this three times before, he was pretty sure he was having morning sickness again, which meant he was pregnant…again. It wasn’t something he was really planning. He and Eames had discussed it at one point when they joked about it, but neither one was really ready for a fourth. Phillip was their baby, he was still so little and Arthur knew he couldn’t handle another infant, not while Phillip was still so young. Also the thought kept repeating itself in his head. A fourth? Four children? Could they be such a big family? Could they both do this again? Arthur wasn’t sure he wanted it. But then he thought of Eames. What if Eames wanted this baby?

Again, he was brought to Paris, standing in a bathroom, his hand against his stomach as he thought of Eames.

It was completely different this time around and he knew it but he was still having flashbacks. As he picked the box up to open it, the door burst open and Edward and Briar Rose stomped inside.

“Dad! I’m trying to practice and Briar Rose thinks I’m playing!”

“Dadda said he was going to deal with you!”

Arthur immediately hid the box behind his back as he sighed and said,

“Edward! You know better than to just barge in when a door is closed!”

“I knocked but you didn’t hear! Probably because Briar Rose keeps yelling!”

He nudged his sister and Briar Rose tried to push him back and they started yelling again and Arthur accidently moved his hand from behind his back as he said,

“The both of you need to stop fighting!”

“Dadda, what’s that?” Briar Rose asked as she pointed.

Arthur immediately hid it again though both kids were now curious.

“Where’s your father anyway?”

“He’s with Phillip, walking with Caramel and Woody.” Answered Edward, still trying to peek behind Arthur’s back.

Arthur sighed, moving to avoid Edward’s curiosity as Briar Rose went to him and tried to look behind him and Arthur turned and hid the test in the medicine cabinet again and said,

“Okay, that’s enough, both of you go outside and play this instant, dad needs a minute alone.”

“What’s in the box dad?” Asked Edward.

“Nothing! Just go outside and play.”

“What’s going on in here?”

Everyone turned to the door where Eames stood with Phillip. Briar Rose ran over to him and hugged him around his waist as she smiled.

“Dadda’s hiding something in the mirror.”

Arthur groaned to himself. He wanted to at least take the test before telling Eames. Eames laughed, petting Briar Rose’s head.

“Dad needs a minute. Come on, Edward let Briar Rose help you practice. She can keep score or something, okay?”

Edward huffed and said,

“Fine. Come on.”

He took his little sister’s hand and Eames looked at Arthur.

“I’m going to put the little one down, then I’m coming back and you tell me what’s happening.”

“Okay.”

Eames put Phillip in his pen and let Caramel and Woody keep an eye on him. He set the baby monitor with him and returned to their bedroom and went to the bathroom where Arthur still stood. He closed and locked the door behind him as he said,

“So?”

Arthur showed him the test and for a moment, Eames looked worried.

“You think…?”

“I feel off. It’s too familiar of morning sickness…and I want to be sure.”

“Oh man…go on, take the test.”

So Arthur did. While they waited for the results, Eames chewed his bottom lip as he checked his phone for the time. Arthur set up the stopwatch feature and while they waited, they looked at each other.

“Do you want another?”

Eames sighed and looked at the floor.

“I feel like such a twat for saying so, but no. I know we joked around about it before…but Phillip is still so little.”

Arthur sighed and said,

“Don’t feel bad. I don’t really want a fourth either.”

“So? What if you are? I mean, I’ll support whatever you decide.”

Arthur didn’t want to think about what he had to do if he was pregnant.

“I don’t know. I do feel a little better knowing we’re on the same page.”

Eames nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me you thought this was a possibility?”

“I wanted to take the test first. I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Well, we’re in it together. You didn’t get possibly knocked up alone.”

Arthur smiled.

The fifteen minutes seemed like a lifetime, but soon enough, Arthur’s phone rang and he shut it off. He took a deep breath, Eames looking anxious as they both looked at the results of the test.

Negative.

Arthur sighed and Eames let his head rest on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Oh my God…what a relief.”

Arthur laughed and said,

“Tell me about it. I wonder what’s wrong with me then.”

“Well, there is that bug going around Edward’s school. Maybe you got it.”

“I have never been more relieved to get the stomach flu in my life.”

Eames laughed and smiled, kissing his husband. Arthur kissed him back, holding onto him.

“We do make beautiful babies, but I think three is enough.”

“I agree.” Said Arthur with a smile.

“You should go to the doctor anyway. If you’re sick, we don’t want Phillip to catch it.”

Arthur nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll call him right now to make an appointment.”

Eames nodded and they unlocked the bathroom door so Arthur could make his call and Eames went to check on the kids.


End file.
